Ultimate Tenkaichi Hero
The Ultimate Tenkaichi hero is the main character in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. His name, design, and abilities are completely based around player choice. Biography The hero is on a journey to train in order to change the world from its current chaotic state, he meets Captain Ginyu - who has been revived by the chaos, who introduces himself as leader of the Ginyu Force. Ginyu asks the hero if he wants to join the force, with the hero responding that if he joined he would have to become the leader. The hero and Ginyu fight, with the hero as the victor, Ginyu gives him the position of leader but he declines, just before the hero leaves Ginyu gives him a Dragon Ball to aid him on his quest. The hero travels to a city in search of a pair who are also searching for the Dragon Balls, he meets the pair who turn out to be Android 17 and Android 18 - the two have become similar to their future counterparts due to the chaos and have found two Dragon Balls with their Dragon Radar. The hero defeats them, restoring them to their normal selves and is given their Dragon Ball. Soon, The hero finds and battles against a Great Ape in a wasteland and manages to defeat it. The hero continues searching for the Dragon Balls and comes across a lead as to who may have caused the chaos, The reincarnation of the demon king Piccolo. The hero confronts Piccolo at the Glacier, the hero wonders why Piccolo was considered a good guy and the attacks him, with Piccolo stating that the hero surely has a death wish. The hero defeats Piccolo, who reveals that he was acting evil in order to train the hero. Piccolo was also looking for the one who was responsible, and reveals that someone found the Dragon Balls, and wishes to Ultimate Shenron for the wish to become a living hell - explaining the appearance of Ginyu and the Great Ape, and the changed attitudes of the Androids. Piccolo had almost found out who the villain was, but was attacked by a Great Ape sent out by the villain before he could. Piccolo compares the hero to past heroes Goku and Gohan and then trains the hero, who gains the ability to become a Super Saiyan. The hero heads to the location of the Great Ape who defeated Piccolo. The ape is revealed to be Baby in his Golden Great Ape form, the hero asks who it was who caused the world to become a living Hell, but Baby attacks him. The hero defeats Baby, Baby reveals that it was Omega Shenron who turned the world to chaos (or "paradise" as Baby calls it) before collapsing. The hero discovers the location of three Dragon Balls, and deduces that this must be where Omega Shenron is. He finds Omega Shenron and the two have a brief discussion before engaging in combat. The hero fights well but is unable to defeat Omega Shenron, who steals his Dragon Balls and scatters them. The hero heads out an collects all of them again, other than the Four-Star Ball. The hero finds it at the Cell Games Arena, where it is in the hands of Omega Shenron. The hero defeats and destroys the evil dragon, but not before he states that it is way too late for the world to be saved. The hero summons Ultimate Shenron at Kami's Lookout. He asks the dragon to hear his wish, but then realizes that Ultimate Shenron is controlled by an evil power. He barely defeats the dragon, restoring him to normal. He asks for the world to be restored to the way it was before, but Ultimate Shenron reveals he cannot grant the wish as the chaos far exceeds the power of Ultimate Shenron's creator, the hero finally realizing that Omega Shenron's last words were true. The hero instead asks for all those killed in the chaos to be brought back. The hero then announces that if he can't fix the world with the Dragon Balls, he will fix it with his own to hands, Ultimate Shenron understands and leaves, with the hero setting off to continue his journey for a better world. Power The hero is very powerful, with his base form's power being above that of Ginyu, Androids 17 and 18, and the Super Namek Piccolo. In his Super Saiyan form he is able to defeat Golden Great Ape Baby - who in turn has similar strength to Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Upon finishing his training and second collection of the Dragon Balls, the hero's power becomes so great that he is able to defeat Omega Shenron. Techniques and special abilities The hero is able to use many techniques used by characters across the series. Forms and transformations Super Saiyan The hero gains the ability to become a Super Saiyan after his training with Piccolo. He uses the power up during his battles with Baby, Omega Shenron, and Ultimate Shenron. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Video Game only Characters